This Feeling
by twinkly-lights67
Summary: Based on an roleplay I've been doing for a year. Maislinn. Rated M for future chapters
1. The Lazy Song

**Sorry i never finished the Camaya one. I just wasn't feeling it anymore. But here's my new story the eclarelover12 will help me write. It's a Maislinn story that is based on my roleplay group. So here it goes...**

* * *

**The chapters will consist of song titles I feel best describes how the character feels or just goes with the situation.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Lazy Song

{Munro's P.O.V}

"BEEP BEEP." My alarm rang. Or so I thought it was my alarm. I didn't remember setting an alarm because today I didn't have to be on set.

I opened my eyes squinting, adjusting to the light that filled my room. "Morning sleepy beauty." Ugh, it was Tom, my twin brother.

I sat up, stretching and yawning. "It's Saturday, why must you wake me up at 9 am? It's too early for me." I collapsed back down on my bed. Tom stood there looking at me smirking. I knew he wanted something. "What do you want from me?" I looked at him with suspicion.

"I need to borrow your phone." I rolled my eyes. This had to do with my twitter I could feel it. I always wondered if this was normal. If I actually feel what he was thinking but then again he is my twin so it makes sense to me. I handed him my phone and closed my eyes once more. Once I thought I'd finally fall asleep Tom jumped on top of my bed. "Okay, okay I'm up!" I got up and grabbed my phone from him to see he posted a tweet. Of course.

_The_Munro: He's single hit him up ladies #singlelife SR7MeTT0Ml_

"You're a moron." I rub my temples with my fingers. I walked down the stairs of my apartment. While watching The Mask, my phone vibrated it was a text from Lyle. It read "_Hey guys you're invited to the New Years Eve- New Years Bash at my house. There will be dancing, drinking and all that hot stuff. Let's enjoy our last day of 2012 and moving on 2013. Hope to see you all here."_ Should I go? Soon enough someone answered that question for me. My phone vibrated once again. It was a call from Justin. "Yeah?"

"Yooooo you going to this bash cause if you aren't I will go to your house and drag your ass out."

"Well hello to you too. I don't know if I want to-"

"So I'll pick you up okay. Okay bye." He hung up on me. So I guessing I'm going. I went upstairs and took a shower. I had to start getting ready to go to a party I never actually said I would go to but of course I'm being forced to. Who knows I might have fun.


	2. We'll Be A Dream

**Thanks for reviews. I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter Two: _We'll be a dream_

{Aislinn's P.O.V}

_The clock was about to stick midnight. There was cheering and on the television the ball was ready to fall. I stood there with excitement. Watching as the ball fell and the screen lit up with fireworks of bright vivid colors. It read 2013. Within seconds of the ball falling I was pulled in by a mystery guy. We kissed and I swear it was magical. Fireworks spilled all over me. Chills ran through my spine. We pulled away and just as I was gonna get a glimpse of his face. I hear someone yelling my name…_

"Aislinn! Wake up! Ais!" I felt someone shaking me. I open my eyes looking to see Jordy had waked me up.

"Ugh Jordy. What's up?" I asked all groggy. I was a little upset with her. If she only woke me up a second later I would have seen the mystery guy's face. I can't be mad at her though because one, it was just a dream that probably meant nothing and two she didn't know.

"Lyle is having a party! Oh my god! Go to your house and get ready cause you're my date." I laughed. She was really excited.

"I'd love to take you Jordy." I sat up and she hugged me. I went to her bathroom and brushed my teeth. I quickly changed out of my pjs into comfortable clothes.

"I'll see you later Jordy." I walked out and said bye to her parents. My mom was already outside waiting for me. I greeted her and as we arrived to our house I let her know I'd be leaving. I showered and got ready. I really did feel in the party mood especially since the dream I had.


	3. Anything Could Happen

**Sorry I haven't posting been busy with school and stuff. This chapter is REALLY long and took me a while to write hope you enjoy it! Within this chapter you will hear the word Horchata. Horchata is a Salvadorian drink that I happen to love. It's like a powder with milk. If you ever see it you should order it ;) no just kidding. You don't have to. **

* * *

Chapter Three: _Anything could happen_

{Munro's P.O.V}

Justin and I finally arrived fashionably late. Or so Justin _claimed_. Lyle opened the door smiling.

"Welcome to the casa de Lyle. Oh and Munro there's horchata just for you." I smiled happily knowing one of my favorite foreign drinks was at this party. We walked in and went straight to the bar. I intend to enjoy my time partying the last day of 2012 to the first day of 2013. I greeted Luke and Demetrius they were already having drinks.

Rico walked out with a pitcher of horchata. "Munro!" He poured me a glass of horchata. "Finally someone who will enjoy horchata with me." I grabbed the glass the glass and Rico clinked our cups together right before we chugged it down.

Soon after two glasses Rico went off to Lyle inviting people inside. Justin had handed me a beer and we were having a chugging contest. But come on we all know who won. That's right. Me. I smirked to myself as my glass stood completely empty and Justin's still contained a thin layer of beer.

"Damn." Justin muttered. Melinda walked up to us with tequila in her hands. She sat on Luke's lap.

"Munro I challenge you." She said holding a glass of tequila for me. I smirked and grabbed the glass.

"On 3 chug…1…2…3!" Luke announced. Mindy and I sat there chugging. I beat her by a _millisecond_.

"Damn. You are really good at this." Mindy said trying to regain her breath. Demetrius, Luke, Justin and I started laughing.

{Aislinn's P.O.V}

Jordy and I got out of my mother's car. After her lecture of be careful and all that parent nonsense. "Sorry about my mom." I told Jordy as we rang the doorbell. She nodded. Lyle and Rico opened the door. "Welcome to the casa de Lyle." We walked in. I looked around and saw everyone talking. There looked like they were enjoying themselves. Jordy went to the bathroom as I sat on the couch. Rico sat next to me and we started talking.

"So Ais, what is your New Year's Resolution?" I bit my lip. _I knew exactly what I learned but how would I put this to Rico_.

"I just hope to get what I've wanted for a while now." I glanced over to the bar where I saw Munro laughing and smiling with most of the Degrassi crew. He was so likeable and I just don't understand how he was single. "What about you Rico?"

He smirked, "to kiss as many girls as I can." I stared at him with confusion. Why would he want that? Did he want _expect_ me to give him a kiss? Music died down and the DJ played a song that I didn't expect. I looked at Rico who looked back at me with confusion. We turned around and were shocked at what we saw. Everyone was grinding but us. Jordy was in a sandwich between Jess and Alicia. Mindy and Luke were on top of the bar grinding. I look to see Cristine grinding on Munro. _Typical_.

"Do you wanna dance?" Rico asked me.

"You do realize what kind of dancing this is?" I assured him.

"Yeah." Rico blushed. I shrugged my shoulders. _What the hell_. I grabbed his hand and led to where everyone grinding. He twirled me around so my back was facing him. I pressed my back into his chest. I began swaying my hips into his. He shortly soon followed. He wasn't that bad. I got more into it after a little while. He had his hands all over my thighs, pressing me close. I looked around saw Cristine grabbing Munro's head to her neck making him kiss it. She shortly after that kissed him. I looked away. _I don't care_.

I wrapped my arms on Rico's neck pulling his hair causing him to groan. He pressed kisses on neck. I started moaning. I guess I got so lost that I turned my head and started practically making out with him. I pulled away for air as the song ended. We stared at each other. 'I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

"I do." He said bluntly. I gave him a look of confusion. "I saw you glance over to Cristine and Munro. Once you saw her kiss him you turned and kissed me. You want him don't you?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't-"

He cut me off, "I'm not stupid Ais, you like him." I sighed in defeat.

'I do but he'd never like me. All he thinks of me is like his little sister. That's all I'll ever be Rico."

Rico stared at me. "How about we make him jealous?" He smirked.

I looked at him, "how?"

"I'll show you." He led me to the bar. He laid me down. "Take off your shirt." I was confused but I obeyed. He poured tequila into my bellybutton. He licked my stomach then his tongue scooped into my bellybutton. . He sucked out all the tequila out. I moaned a little too loudly but was glad I did it because I caught the attention I wanted. Munro watched it. I smirked happily. Rico nodded to Munro and he slowly made his way over.

{Munro's P.O.V}

Cristine was being clingy to me and I didn't know why. She kissed me and I just went with it. She finally left me to go to the bathroom and that's when I heard a loud moan coming from the bar. There laid a shirtless Aislinn and Rico drinking from her bellybutton. I never saw Aislinn as the type to do body shots. Rico nodded at me which makes me walk over. Aislinn stares at me blushing. "I dare you to take a shot." She winked at me.

I smirked as Rico poured a shot into Aislinn's bellybutton. I licked the drink inside her bellybutton and sucked all of it out. As I pulled away I kissed her stomach. Aislinn moaned the whole time. She had a red cup in her hand that looked like it had be refilled a few times. She sat up as another girl wanted people to take body shots off her.

I sat on the seat following Aislinn. "You know I never saw you as the type to do body shots." She blushed.

"I never thought I would either but hey I liked it." I smiled at her. I always like talking with Aislinn. She was so refreshing. "Munro." Aislinn said snapping me out of my thought.

"Yeah?"

She looked into my eyes and asked "are you and Cristine a thing now?" It broke my heart that she'd think that but I didn't blame her.

"No." Her head shot back up from the floor. She looked at me and smiled that _amazing smile I loved_. _God she was so beautiful_. I shouldn't be thinking like this. She'd never go for a guy like me. "Cristine just kissed me out of nowhere and I shouldn't have kissed her back but I felt bad if I didn't." Aislinn nodded her head.

"I understand. I made out with Rico and I don't really know why. I drank the drink in my cup. _Mmm Bacardi_. Aislinn noticed that I hadn't responded. "I actually do know why but it's lame so."

"Nothing you ever do is lame. You're an amazing person that any guy would be lucky to have." She blushed and bit her lip. Why'd she have to be so cute?

{Aislinn's P.O.V}

He just said I was amazing and that any guy would be lucky to have me. My cheeks were burning. I knew I was blushing mad. Does he like me or is he just being nice? "Awe, thanks Munro." I couldn't stop blushing. We talked for what felt like _forever_ but it was only an hour or two. Soon enough the ball was ready to drop.

I stood up looking at the t.v and hearing all the people cheering. I smiled with excitement. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I've _seen_ this before. The ball fell and within seconds I was kissed. I felt those fireworks. My dream. This is exactly what happened. Déjà vu. I opened my eyes to see Munro was the one who had kissed me. "Wow." I said speechless.

Mindy came over to us and grabbed our hands leading us to the guest room I believe. I knew her and Luke were wasted. Munro was too. I was tipsy but still aware of my actions. Well most of them. The room was huge and smelled like perfume. Mindy pushed Luke and Munro down onto the bed. They sat down with confused. _Hell I was confused_. Mindy put a bumping song. It sorta sounded like a grinding song but she was twerking in front of Luke. I giggled and Mindy scowled at me for not twerking to Munro. I went towards him and bent down in a squat position. I arched my back and pumped my lower back back and forth. I twerked before but this was infront of Munro not my dance friends. I kept pumping my lower back making my ass pump near him.

The song ended. Before I knew it Munro and I were cuddling. All I knew was this is where I always wanted to be. In his arms, I felt like nothing can harm me I was safe. Nothing could touch me no matter what. Munro kissed like he had when it turned midnight.

"I love you." He mumbled. I looked at him. Did he just say what I think he said? Before I could ask he was knocked out. Does he really love me?


	4. Counting Stars

**Sorry for not updating! I've been extremely busy. I'll try my best to update more faster. **

* * *

Chapter Four:_ Counting Stars _

{Munro's P.O.V}

I awoke with a massive migraine and the click of a door shut. Who had just left? I won't lie I remember downing drinks, but I couldn't remember anything else. What did I do? I woke up in a bed that wasn't _mine_. I sat up trying to recall any information. How did I sleep here? Where the hell was Justin? I checked my phone. It was dead. Shit. I glanced over to the clock next to me. I groaned mentally and fell back on the bed. Ugh. I had work in 20 minutes. I hated that we had work on New Years but Stephan loved having a party of his own. They aren't that interesting, but it was mandatory to go.

I quickly jumped off the bed and put my shirt on that was on the carpet. I didn't have time to change and shower. I walked out of the bedroom and rushed to the door. Outside the door was Aislinn. She looked like she _wanted_ to say something. "Sorry Ais, I can't talk right now." I rushed into Justin's car. He drove me to work. He didn't have a scene but he owes me for leaving me. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You l_eft _me. I woke up here and you were nowhere in sight. Where did you go?"

"Sorry man, I got so drunk and I hooked up with Chloe. I smirked. _They were bound to happen_.

"It's okay I guess." We arrived and I quickly changed into my Eli attire. I had to film a small Eclare scene. It was her declining Eli sort of but tells him she'll make it then they share a small quick kiss. As soon as we kissed quickly, Ais ran off and didn't bother to stay afterward and talk a bit like we always would after every scene. _Either she wasn't feeling quite herself or she wasn't in the mood to chit chat_.

I headed to the green room and grabbed a bottle of water from out of the fridge. My head was still in _massive pain_. _God_. _I loved drinking but the aftermath is unbearable_. I sat on the couch with the cold water pressed against my temple. Why couldn't I remember _at least one_ detail? "Hey cutie, where did you go last night?"

I looked up and saw Cristine twirling her hair in a flirty way. She sat on my lap. _I was so fucking confused_. Cristine flirted before but only mild. This was not mild anymore. Here is Cristine sitting on my lap playing with my hair. _God it felt so good_. I snapped out of my thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"I went to the bathroom and when I got back you where nowhere to be found." She could tell I had no idea what she was talking about because she continued, "it was after we grinded and kissed," All I can think is when the _hell_ did I do that? I liked Cristine but not in _that way_. She is a good friend and that's all. "I was hoping you were gonna be my New Year's kiss." Before I can let Cristine down easy, Demetrius followed by Mindy and Luke walked in.

"Hey Munro, how was the bedroom fantasy last night?" Demetrius winked at me. I'm starting to believe today is _Fuck with Munro's Head Day_. My headache that was slightly leaving came back. I pressed the cold water harder against my temple. Aislinn had walked in and she stared at Cristine and I. I guess she heard about the bedroom fantasy. She stared at the ground, playing with her hands.

Mindy slapped Demetrius on his arm. "You weren't suppose to say anything _idiot_."

Cristine turned to me and whispered into my ear, "I thought we were something."

I whispered back, "I'm so sorry-" She didn't let me finish, she completely got off my lap and walked over to Alicia. I felt bad but it had to be cleared up. Justin and Chloe walked in. _We all knew_. They were together now.

Aislinn whispered in my ear, "You told me, that Cristine and you weren't anything serious. Did you lie to me?" I was _so sick_ of everyone bringing up shit I don't remember. _I lost it_. "EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I got up and walked out.

'Munro, wait." Aislinn was chasing me down the hall.

"Ais, please I just wanna be alone." I kept walking off.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVE ME!" _I stop dead in my tracks_. Did she just say what I think she said? I turned around speechless.

I managed out a "what?" I didn't remember saying something like that to Ais. I don't even know if I feel that way. I _care_ about Ais but that's crazy.

"That's why I was avoiding you. We kissed multiple times last night. You were my New Year's kiss and we ended up cuddling then you said that. Do you mean it?"

"I don't know." Maybe getting _odee_ drunk isn't good for me.

"They say drunken words are sober thoughts." She approached closer to me.

"Ais, I just need time to think. I don't remember anything from last night. Everyone bothering me telling me shit I have no idea about is really making my migraine hurt more. I don't know what love is. Maybe I can be in love with you or not. Maybe I love you, maybe I don't. I do know that I care about you. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. I just…give me time to think when my head isn't killing me." I stormed off and that's when I realized I have a lot of shit to think about. I have to apologize to Cristine for leading her on. _I never meant to hurt anyone_. I called Tom to pick me up and he took me home. He asked about the party but once he saw me clenching my jaw he didn't ask again. Once I got home I charged my phone. I can't believe all the things I did last night. I knew I did dumb things but this is worse. I decided the best thing for me right now is a nap.


End file.
